callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Altavilla
"Altavilla" 'is the first level for the American campaign in ''Call of Duty: Roads to Victory. '''Characters *'Pvt.Derrick Warren' *'Cpt.Peterson' *'Lt.Brown' *'Kaylor' Walkthrough As you begin the game, you are given your first objective: Advance up the hill. Follow the jeep up the hill to the training area. There, you will meet Lt. Brown and after listening to his boasting for a few seconds Brown will then challenge you to a little challenge: Shoot the helmets here while the game displays, how to fire. Later,Captain Peterson, will come back. Follow his jeep and US soldiers up the hill. A Panzer will take out the jeep, and you will be told to duck into the nearby trench. Use the stance changing buttons to get in the trench before the tank mows you down. Advance through the trenches, watching out for Nazis above and in the trench itself. After you get up the hill, a group of Germans behind cover will begin firing on you. Flank them by heading to the right, and attack them from behind. Continue advancing up the hill. A German MG has been setup in a house; head left to enter the house, and take the Germans by surprise. Exit the house through the door on the left, and head further up the hill. You will come upon a flak battery. Grab the grenades, and throw them at each of the artillery pieces and the Nazis defending them. At first, you might not think it'll work, but there are red barrels near them. Exit through the door on the right. You will advance now through a short trench filled with Germans, and then, as you round the corner, an MG42 will open up on you. Take it out quickly, and Peterson will place a charge on the door on it. Continue through the town, eliminating Germans along the way. German snipers will begin firing on your position; a Springfield sniper rifle is lying on the ground nearby. Pick up the Springfield rifle, and take out the German snipers in the buildings across from you. One is stationed on the top floor balcony while the second one is on the top window. Once the snipers have been eliminated, head right and head up the road. Your next objective is to reach the high ground. Advance up the road, and take out any Germans in the way. Watch out for an MG42. Head into the house on the right, and head up the stairs. Germans will kick open the door; kill them, and grab the binoculars.The Artillery people will call you Charlie Foxtrot. Use the binoculars to call in artillery strikes on the German tanks in the distance. Once you have taken out all of the tanks, the level will be completed. Tips: You can avoid being hit once in this level if you stay at the side of the sirt in the trench and be careful you can get hit by invisible bullets in this part. Medal requirement/player stats Gold *Time: 8.45 *Accuracy: 75% *Shots Fired: 200 *Kills: 45 *Head shots: 25 Silver *Time: 10.00 *Accuracy: 65% *Shots Fired: 250 *Kills: 40 *Head shots: 15 Bronze *Time: 12.00 *Accuracy: 50% *Shots Fired: 300 *Kills: 35 *Head shots: 10 Weapons Gallery Call of Duty Roads to Victory Jeep.jpg|The Jeep in the level. Trivia *It is possible (but uncommon) to find grenades before the player gets to the Flak 88s *It is possible to save Lt. Brown in this level. Category:Call of Duty: Roads to Victory Single Player Levels